Silver Chains
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Soul and Tsubaki have left, leaving Blackstar and Maka alone and weaponless. Now they both need new partners, but it's proving to be more difficult than they thought!
1. No Arms Japan

Blackstar moved down the halls, feet loud against the tiles.

He was focused on his task, and his partner followed behind him.

"Blackstar, they may not be back yet." Tsubaki sighed, closing her grey eyes.

"They're here. I'm the man who will surpass God; obviously I could find them." The blunette snorted, moving faster.

The assassin and his weapon rounded the corner, and Blackstar bolted forward.

The male threw his arms around the small blond, grinning widely.

"Welcome back!" He laughed. "Did you get it? The witch soul?"

Maka froze, and her hands lifted wrapping around Blackstar's back before she broke into tears.

"Huh? Maka, what's wrong? Did you miss your God?" Blackstar's cheerful face fell.

"Soul..." The blond whimpered.

"Maka, where _is_ Soul?" Tsubaki pulled Blackstar off his childhood friend.

"I'm here."

Three pairs of eyes, one tear filled, two curious, moved to the wall behind Maka.

"You shouldn't be out of the hospital yet." Maka muttered, hugging her stomach.

"Maka, you know there's nothing they can do anymore. It's not cool to stay there." Soul grumbled.

Blackstar blinked, expression horrified.

"Soul, what happened?!" Tsubaki flew forward, hands hovering uneasily over his bare torso.

Except that his torso wasn't bare. It was covered in bandages.

And Soul had no arms.

His entire torso was wrapped in white cloth, running diagonally across him, from his neck past the waist line of his shorts, and to his knees.

"You look like a mummy!" Blackstar howled.

"It's my fault." Maka's eyes closed, tears dripping down her cheeks. "The witch.."

"It's the witch's fault, Maka." Soul snapped. "I've already told you; it's not your fault!"

"What happened exactly?" Tsubaki ushered them down the hall towards a secluded corner.

"We were fighting the witch, Nefertiti." Maka began, slumping against the wall. "And she did this spell, which didn't seem to do anything at the time...She cut off Soul's arms."

Tsubaki's hands flew to her mouth in horror.

"And the spell?"

"Tsubaki, I'm not a weapon anymore." Soul's crimson eyes closed. "The spell...it wasn't cool."

"That means...Maka?" Blackstar's normally childish personality vanished in an instant.

"I'm a meister without a weapon. I have to find a new partner." Her bottom lip trembled, tears spilling down her face.

Guilt flashed across Tsubaki's face, and she slid to the floor next to Maka.

"Unfortunately, that makes two of you." The raven hugged her knees. "I'm returning to Japan."

"WHAT!?" Blackstar screamed.

"I told you last night, Blackstar!" Tsubaki wailed.

"Really?"

"You weren't paying attention again, were you?"

"At least, you'll have some company, Tsubaki." A small smile spread across Maka's face. "Soul's being sent to Japan to have physical therapy."

"It's uncool, man." Soul huffed, glaring at the roof.

**-;-**

"It's just us, Blackstar. Just us again." Maka sniffled, arms wrapped around her waist.

"It'll be alright, Maka. We've got Kid too."

"We're meisters without weapons, Blackstar!" The blond whirled, shoes squeaking against the floor of her half empty apartment. "We can be in the same resonance team with Kid anymore. Meisters have to have weapons to be on a team."

"Maka, we have an entire summer to find new partners. How hard could it be?" The blunette laced his arms behind his head.

"Harder than you think." She snorted.

"A man as big as me-"

"Just start looking, Blackstar." Maka sighed, moving to the door. "I've got something I need to do. You can stay here if you want."

Blackstar gave her a thumbs up, grinning.

**-;-**

"Is my..." Maka took a deep breath, standing straighter. "Is my Papa here?"

The man behind the counter nodded, pointing to the booth at the end of the room.

Maka's footsteps resonated loudly against the pink floor.

"Hi Blair. Papa-"

The cat-woman leapt up arms twining around the blond's shoulders.

"Maka-chan!"

"Papa, can I talk with you? Privately." Maka pushed Blair off, emerald eyes focusing on the redhead sitting on the couch.

"Is something wrong, Maka?" Spirit frowned, immediately sensing the seriousness of the situation.

"I need your help."


	2. Blade

Blackstar sighed, hands shoved in his pockets. Wind ruffled his bright hair.

Another year had started at the DWMA, and he still hadn't found a new weapon.

"I am Blackstar! The man who will surpass God! Bow before me, and get ready for a big show!" He yelled to the crowded front courtyard.

A loud bell rang, and the students moved into the school, save Blackstar and one other figure.

"Blackstar! Come down here!" She yelled. Blackstar blinked, leaping swiftly down the building.

"Maka!" The blunette threw his arms around her, and then froze, shuffling backwards. "Did you get shorter?"

"You grew, idiot." Maka crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her green eyes.

"Where did you disappear to? I didn't see you all summer!" Blackstar grinned, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I was- I spent the summer with Papa."

"You WHAT!? I thought you hated him!"

"I do." Maka assured, moving towards the school. Blackstar followed. "I needed his help with something though."

"Hello, you two. Blackstar, you'd better not be skipping class." Stein rolled up behind them, herding them effectively into his class. "Take your seats. Now."

Maka and Blackstar moved to the two empty seats in the middle.

"Welcome back." Stein spun on his office chair. "To kick things off, instead of a dissection, I'm going to give a demonstration."

A murmur filled the class.

"Maka, your assistance."

The blond paled noticeably, but stood and made her way down the teacher.

"Now, as all of you know, Maka is a meister." Stein rolled around her. "But her father is also Death Scythe. What does that mean?"

Ox's hand shot up, and to everyone's surprise, Blackstar's rose as well.

"Blackstar?"

"Maka is a weapon _and_ a meister." The blunette grinned. "A big man like me would know that about his childhood friend."

"Correct." Stein chose to ignore his last comment. "And if the rest of you hadn't already heard, Maka's former partner, Soul, has lost both his arms. He's basically useless as a weapon, and he's been sent to Japan. Maka here, she's been working hard all summer."

Maka took a deep breath.

Stein gave her a somewhat reassuring look.

The blond's eyes closed, and her body began glowing green. It shrank and with a bright flash, a weapon fell into Stein's waiting hands.

"Maka is now a weapon."

Blackstar blinked, staring at his closest friend.

She was a scythe, that much was obvious. But she was odd, and that couldn't be helped.

Where normal scythes were mounted on long poles, Maka was not.

Her pole were chains, which visibly shifted into a stiff line as he watched, and then relaxed again.

So, she was a kusari-gama...But with a blade twice as big.

"Would any one like to try wielding Maka?" Stein gave a crazy grin.

"But, Professor-!"

"Quiet, this was a request from your father."

Maka muttered something along the lines of how much she hated Spirit.


End file.
